religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Simonie
Simonie is het verhandelen door middel van koop, verkoop of ruilhandel van geestelijke zaken. In enge zin gaat het hier voornamelijk over geestelijke ambten. In bredere zin is simonie ook het verkopen van heilige zaken. Simonie ging vaak gepaard met omkoperij en kan als zodanig gezien worden als een vorm van corruptie, die in de geschiedenis van de Kerk voornamelijk in de Middeleeuwen is voorgekomen. De term is genoemd naar Simon de tovenaar, die de apostelen geld bood voor de gave dat mensen die hij de handen oplegde de Heilige Geest zouden ontvangen (Handelingen van de Apostelen 8, vers 18-24:Toen Simon zag dat de mensen door de handoplegging van de apostelen vervuld raakten van de Geest, bood hij Petrus en Johannes geld aan en zei: ‘Geef ook mij deze macht, zodat iedereen wie ik de handen opleg de heilige Geest ontvangt.’ Maar Petrus zei tegen hem: ‘U zult in het verderf worden gestort, u met uw geld, omdat u denkt te kunnen kopen wat God geschonken heeft. U kunt beslist geen deel hebben aan onze taak, want uw houding tegenover God is niet oprecht. Toon berouw over uw verfoeilijke gedrag en smeek de Heer of hij u uw slechte gedachten wil vergeven, want ik zie dat u vol venijn zit en verstrikt bent in het kwaad.’ Toen zei Simon: ‘Bid voor mij tot de Heer dat het me niet zal vergaan zoals u hebt gezegd'.). De apostelen weigerden dit. In de eerste drie eeuwen van het christendom kwam simonie nauwelijks voor, maar de Kerk werd er vanaf de 4e eeuw mee geconfronteerd, naarmate haar invloed en rijkdom toenam. De eerste veroordeling van simonie is vastgelegd in het tweede canon van de besluiten van het Concilie van Chalcedon in 451. De Kerk heeft het verkopen van een wijding of een ambt verboden in talrijke conciliaire bepalingen uit de 4e tot de 8e eeuw. In de Middeleeuwen (9e en 10e eeuw) kwam het echter onder vele vormen voor. Deze vormen van simonie werden in de 11e en 12e eeuw streng bestreden tijdens de Gregoriaanse hervorming (ca. 1049 tot 1122). Ook tijdens de Katholieke Reformatie (Concilie van Trente, 1545-1563) en in de Codex Iuris Canonici van 1917 en van 1983Hoofdstuk I - Toekenning van een kerkelijk ambt. Can. 149 - §3 "De toekenning van een ambt gedaan op grond van simonie, is van rechtswege ongeldig." Codex Iuris Canonici van 1983 ophttp://www.kerkrecht.nl/main.asp?pagetype=onderdeel&item=105, de vertaling is niet geautoriseerd. Het wetboek is in het Latijn gesteld en stelt "Provisio officii simoniace facta ipso iure irrita est". werden bepalingen opgenomen tegen simonie. Er wordt een uitzondering gemaakt op de regel dat een kerkelijke benoeming ongeldig zou zijn wanneer er simonie gepleegd wordt, voor de stoel van Petrus zelf: het Pausschap wordt ook indien er onregelmatigheden bij de verkiezing hebben plaatsgevonden geldig verkregen Apostolische Constitutie „Universi Dominici Gregis“ (1996 – Hoofdstuk IV, §78),. De schuldigen worden in dit geval wel latae sententiae geëxcommuniceerd „Gesetzt den Fall, dass bei der Wahl des Papstes das Verbrechen der Simonie — Gott bewahre uns davor! — begangen worden sein sollte, beschließe und erkläre ich, dass alle diejenigen, die sich schuldig machen sollten, sich die Exkommunikation latae sententiae zuziehen; jedoch erkläre ich, dass die Nichtigkeit oder die Ungültigkeit bei simonistischer Wahl aufgehoben ist, damit die Gültigkeit der Wahl des Papstes aus diesem Grunde — wie schon von meinen Vorgängern verfügt — nicht angefochten werde.“ . Ook de kerken van de Reformatie hebben simonie steeds krachtig bestreden. Luther keerde zich tegen het verkopen van ambten en sinecures. Richard Simon verwees ernaar door een schuilnaam "Sieur de Simonville" te kiezen voor een van zijn werken. Aan het Franse hof was in de 17e en 18e eeuw het schenken en verkopen van sinecures, bisschoppelijke zetels en abdijen gebruikelijk. De koning kon, als hoofd van de Gallicaanse kerk een kerkelijk ambt, met de daarbijbehorende inkomsten, aan gunstelingen en bondgenoten schenken, omdat de paus hem de bevoegdheid had gegeven over de kerkelijke ambten binnen Frankrijk te beschikkenDe Pragmatique Sanction de Bourges in 1438. De ambten werden ook verkocht. De scheiding tussen kerk en staat heeft hieraan een eind gemaakt. Simonie in de Europese kunst en literatuur thumb|right|200px|[[William Blake: De simonistische paus]] thumb|right|200px| [[Gustave Doré: De achtste kring]] Simonie heeft altijd weerzin opgewekt. Dante plaatst in zijn De goddelijke komedieInferno 19:3 de verkopers van kerkelijke ambten in de achtste, voor typisch menselijke en uit de rede voortkomende zonden, kring van zijn infernoZie hel en http://danteworlds.laits.utexas.edu/circle8a.html. De simonisten delen hun plaats in de hel met fraudeurs, pooiers, verleiders, vleiers, tovenaars, corrupte politici en hypocrieten. De simonisten worden in Dante's hel met hun hoofd, het onderdeel waarmee zij gezondigd hebben, in de grond ingegraven. Hun voeten steken omhoog. Dante gebruikte zijn Goddelijke Commedie als een kritiek op tijdgenoten en hij gaat zover ook de regerende Paus, Bonifatius VIII in de achtste kring van de hel te plaatsen. Daar is ook Clemens V ondergebracht, een paus die in Avignon ging resideren en het Westers schisma, de "Babylonische ballingschap der Pausen, veroorzaakte. De nog regerende Nicolaas III wordt ook in de hel verwacht (Inf. 19.49-63).. Nicolaas is net als de anderen op zijn kop begraven, als bovenste van een hele stapel pausen. Van zijn voetzolen, die uit de grond steken, kringelt rook op. Uit deze positie bleek zijn status als ergste veroordeelde tot dan toe. Hij weet Dante nog mee te delen dat paus Clemens V eenzelfde lot wacht, omdat díe de ergste van allemaal zou zijn. De pausen zijn in Dante's visioen op elkaar geplaatst. De laatstaangekomen Paus neemt zijn plek bovenaan de reeks in en drukt de anderen dieper naar beneden. Het afbeelden van geestelijken die zich met hun hebzucht een plaats in de hel hadden verworven was een manier om kritiek op de Kerk te uiten. De censuur maakte dat meestal onmogelijk maar op deze versluierde wijze kon dat wel. In de late 18e eeuw illustreerde de Engelse visionair en kunstenaar William Blake de Goddelijke Comedie. De ondersteboven in een vurige put geplaatste mannelijke gestalte is een van de meest indringende afbeeldingen van zijn aan de hel gewijde reeks aquarellen. In het midden van de 19e eeuw heeft ook de Franse graveur en illustrator Gustave Doré afbeeldingen van de achtste kring van de hel gemaakt. Simonie in de Kerk van Engeland De Engelse staatskerk, de Kerk van Engeland, heeft als opvolger van de Katholieke Kerk ook met simonie te maken gehad. De Engelse bisschopszetels brachten in het verleden reusachtige inkomens met zich en daarom bestond het gevaar van oneigenlijke en onduidelijke benoemingsprocedures. De bisschoppen en hoge geestelijken werden door de Engelse koning, later in de praktijk door de Britse premier, benoemd. Simonie is in Engeland een vergrijp. Het wordt als een zaak voor de kerk voor de Kerk en de kerkelijke rechtbanken beschouwd. In het verleden was de sanctie dat de geestelijke zijn ambt verloor en dat het het recht van collatie of patronage van de overtreders verloren ging. Bekende gevallen van simonie zijn die van Thomas Watson, bisschop van St. David's in 1699 en die van de deken van of York William Cockburn in 1841. In 2003 werd de "Clergy Discipline Measure" aangenomen. Deze wet stelt een sanctie in de vorm van een boete van duizend pond en het annuleren van de benoeming vast. Het is mogelijk om de overtreder uit te sluiten van verdere benoemigen. Begripsverklaring Simonie is niet gelijk aan het nepotisme. Het mag ook niet worden verward met het Saint-Simonisme; dat is een filosofisch systeem. Ook het simonisme als deel van de Gnosis heeft met de simonie in de zin van de verkoop van kerkelijke ambten niet van doen. Literatuur * Leinz, A. (1902), Die Simonie * Drehmann, J. (1908), Papst Leo X und die Simonie * Weber, N.A. (1909), A history of simony * Ryder, R.A. (1931), Simony * Richardson, J.W. (1936), The just title on canon 730 * Meier-Welcker, H. (1952-1953), Die Simonie im frühen Mittelalter, in. Zeitschr. f. Kirchengesch., 64, blz. 61-93 Externe link * Simony, Catholic Encyclopedia, 1913 Categorie:Kerkgeschiedenis Categorie:Geschiedenis van de katholieke Kerk ar:السيمونية bg:Симония bs:Simonija ca:Simonia da:Simoni de:Simonie el:Σιμωνία en:Simony eo:Simonio es:Simonía fi:Simonia fr:Simonie hr:Simonija hu:Szimónia it:Simonia ja:シモニア ko:독성죄 mk:Симонија no:Simoni pl:Symonia pt:Simonia ru:Симония simple:Simony sl:Simonija sv:Simoni uk:Симонія zh:買賣聖職